How it all started
by Lapis Kagamine
Summary: Ever wondered how Vocaloid started? Here's a Vocaloid story using nearly every character to explain the story. Will include pairings and other things. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It's all in us

**A/N: So I came up with the idea for this story.. and it's kind of a challenge to myself, but I would like to give this idea a chance. Might not be very good, but it's a story. Hope you enjoy! Will include probably everything you can think of, different PV's, a couple of diferent pairings and different characters.. feel free to sugest! Anyway, To the story! (:**

Just another typical day at school. Honestly, I'm not very popular. I wouldn't say to have much of a personality. But there is one thing, I like to sing.

I'm the type of person who posts covers of songs online because I don't have friends to spread my singing to. But then, the people who listen to my songs don't know who I am, for I use a different name.

"There will be a meeting after school about music for anyone whom is interested. Bus passes will be provided." The lady spoke through the speaker, that resounded into my art class. I instantly looked up, as if the lady was speaking to me. I'm interested in music, not only because I like to sing but because I am partly interested in instruments.

Almost forgot, my name is Leon. Not like you'd be interested in my name.

As soon as that bell rung, I ran out the classroom, to my locker to get my things. I was in a hurry as usual, but this time I had something in mind. I reached for my cellphone that was in my locker. Pressing the buttons on the keypad, I sent a message to my mom telling her I would stay after school. Let's just say my mom likes to know where I'm at all the time.

I ran to the classroom where the meeting would be held at. I didn't really know many people, so I simply stood there waiting. I usually don't stay for anything, but this is an exeption.

"Hello! Would you like to write you name so we can know who came?" A girl said to me, handing me a sheet of paper with a pen. I nodded, and wrote my name. "Take a seat wherever." She said with a friendly smile. I looked around and noticed there were tables in this classroom, with two chairs next to each one. I took the one at the farthest back.

I probably waited an hour for everyone that was attending to get there. The class was filled too, with the exception of the seat next to me.

"I would like to thank all of you who came. As you all know, this is for anyone who is interested in music; meaning singing, playing an instrument or anything else." A woman spoke. "Wait, sorry I'm late!" A girl with brunette hair said as she entered the classroom in a hurry. "It's okay, we just started." The woman said with a friendly smile. "Sorry for interrupting though." The girl said. The woman simply smiled again.

"Mind if I sit here?" The girl said, as she realized the seat next to me was the only one left. "It's ok." I said. "Have I seen you before?" She whispered, after sitting down. "I.. don't know." I said. I don't really pay attention to lots of things anyway. "Well, my name is Lola." She whispered with a smile. "I'm Leon." I responded.

The woman kept explaining, about some group to join and how everyone would have to pay, which I don't have the money to do. As soon as that was over, I realized that maybe this wasn't the thing for me. "What did you think? Isn't it awesome?" Lola said as we stood up to leave. "Well, I don't really have the money for that." I said. "Aww! What is it that you are good at?" She asked. "Singing." iI simply said, as we walked out the classroom. "Me too! We could join and maybe make something on our own!" Lola said happily. That sounded like the best idea at the moment.

"You really think we could?" I said as I thought about it. "Yea! We could make a band or something. It'd be cool!" She said. "Yeah! That sounds really cool! What would we call it?" I asked. "Wait, give me a second and I'll come up with something.." She said, thinking really hard.

"Frequency-domain Singing Articulation Splicing and Shaping!" She yelled suddenly. "I don't even knoe what that means.." I said. "Just for now.. we can come up with something later." She said. I shrugged. It's not like I could come up with something better.

"Here um.. take my number. We could stay after school tomorrow. Meet me outside the school.. In te main entrance tomorrow, okay?" She said, handing me a notecard that looked like a bussiness card.

Honestly, I'm sort of exited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- We just keep on trying

** A/N: So, there's this new think I'm doing; [...] means time passed, [-] means it's the next day, or a longer period of time, which I will indicate. And I will use underline when both sing. You'll see what I mean in a bit..(:**

** Now to the story!**

I didn't even notice that school passed by so fast. I was so exited for school to end. The bell ringed, and I instantly fled out my classroom. I couldn't think of anything else, that I even forgot to pass by my locker as I usaully did.

"Hi Leon!" Lola said as I stood by the entrance, just as she had told me to. I swear, she was way more happy than she was yesterday. "Hello!" I responded, with a smile. "Ready?" She said. "For what?" I asked. "You'll see!" She took my hand and ran across inside the school, across the hallway, going into a door that led to what seemed like a hidden hallway, to an empty room that I had never noticed existed.

"Can you see what I see?" She said smiling. The only thing I saw was an empty room with a window, who's light shined into the room, brightening our view. "The floor?" I asked. She pushed me in a playful way. "No stupid!, Just imagine what we can make it! My friend is going to be here any minute. We're going to really make this happen!" She said hapilly.

"Sorry if I'm late. I hope that you don't mind that I brought a friend with." A girl said, entering the room in which we we're in. "It's okay!" Lola said hapily. Lola is always so happy for some reason. "I'm Miriam, and this is my friend Meiko" The girl introduced herself and her friend. "Nice to meet you. My name is Leon." I said. "Two L's and two M's. Sounds cool already!" Miriam said.

"Did you bring the things I told you?" Lola said. "Yup, here." Miriam took off her bookbag and took out three posters, a bag with art supplies, and a pack of white papers, still wrapped in a plastic. "Did you come up with a group name?' Meiko asked. "Yup! Right Leon?" Lola said. I nodded.

[...]

"Leon, can you give me that poster you made?" Lola asked me as we hung posters at random places in the hallways. We had split into two groups to hang the posters: Lola and I, and Miriam with Meiko. I took the last poster that we had made and gave it to her. She put it up, using tape and whatever else she had so it would stay. She stepped back and looked at it from a bit farther. "I really like this one. The art is amazing. Anyone would stop to look at it." Lola said, as she looked at it. "It's not that good." I said. I was only in second year art, also known as intermediate art.

"Whatever you say. It's really good to me." She said with a smile. "Interested in music? Would you like to form a band? Meet in Room 697 for more information. Will be lots of fun!" Miriam said as she walked by us. We all laughed. "You guys are done, right?" Lola asked. "Yup, easy." Meiko said. "Now it's just to wait. Could take us over a year to just get one person. How about we plan a song or something to make some type of concert in school?" Lola suggested.

I shivered a bit on the thought of those words. I wasn't exactly ready for the thought of having a concert, I had not done one before. But the idea interested me anyway.

"Yeah. I'll come up with lyrics, and you guys can come up with the melody. Sounds good?" Miriam said. "Yup! Let's meet everyday after school to check progress." Lola said.

[-]

The only news we got everyday was that we had no new people. But still, we managed to stay positive. "Do you guys have a melody?" Lola asked Miriam and Meiko who were playing random songs using their electronic keyboard and drums. "I think we finally got something. What about you guys?' Miriam asked. "Same thing. Leon and I have a ton of lyric ideas." Lola said. I looked down toward the sheets of paper with notes and lyrics we came up with. They weren't the best, but they were something. "Let's mix!" Meiko said. Lola smiled. "Play a melody and I'll try to sing along to it, but it won't necesarily be good." Lola said

Meiko began playing with her drums and Miriam followed along using different sounds, using the electronic keyboard. "Try to come up with some lyrics in the middle of nowhere if you want." Lola whispered to me.

_ "I'm not sure what we're doing, I don't know how we got in.. this situation. But I think I like it the rendegrous of our lips. We make a perfect fit."_

_"Oh, is this love?...I can't tell what we're done"_

_"Oh, is this right?.. I don't know what to do"_

_ "Whisper to me.. (Don't talk to me)...It will set me free.. (Just let me be)"_

_ "There's no way that I.. (Didn't) __Expect this tonight"_

_ "Nothing is wrong (Something is wrong)"_

_ "My thoughts they are gone (something is wrong it is all gone)"_

_ "It wont be for long (Can't stop)"_

_ "But I'll remeber this always (forever)"_

Miriam stopped playing along with Meiko, who both started laughing. "I have no idea what you guys are singing about, but I love how you contradict each other. It's like Lola likes Leon, but Leon wants to run away. I hadn't heard something like that before." Miriam said. Lola and I turned to look at each other who both laughed. We were just being random with lyrics. "Might just be our first song. I'm going to make a copy of the lyrics. Be right back." Lola said, taking the sheet of paper and walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, I'm super curious. Do you like Lola?" Miriam asked. I stood there silently. I hadn't even let that idea pass through my head. How on earth could I know that answer myself?! "Come on, I see you guys together alot." Miriam responded to my silence. "I haven't known her that long. I don't know the answer to that question." I said turning away to look at the sheets on the desk we had. "I still think you guys would look cute together. Just my opinion!" She said.

Lola ran into th room, with the copies on her hand. "Did I miss something?" Lola asked. "I was asking Leon if he liked you. Do you like him?"Miriam asked. Lola froze and turned to look at me, then looked away with a light blush. "Where did that come from?!" She said, shocked. Miriam smiled. "I just think you'd look cute together." She said. Lola turned even more red. "Uhh.. take it. I'll be back." Lola handed me the lyric page and ran out of the room again.

"Well, I take that as a yes." Miriam said. For some reason I felt a bit nervous on the inside. I have no idea what I was thinking when I actually walked out the room.

"Lola?" I said as I walked outside and saw her standing by the lockers. A little knot formed in my stomach. She looked at me and turned red. She looked again at her phone. Honestly, I didn't even know what to say. That just made me feel more embarrased. "Umm.. is everything okay?" I asked. Lola sat on the floor and sighed. "I don't know." She said, putting her cellphone on the floor. I sat next to her. "Same here." I said. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "I don't know. What about you?" I said. She laughed. "I have no idea what I even meant by that myself." She said.

I reached for her cellphone and typed in my number. "Here." I said. She looked at it then looked at me. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but not being able to come up with the right words to say. "Lets go back to practice." I said with a smile. She smiled as responce.

[-]

**-Lola's Point of View-**

I'm not giving up now. No matter how impossible it may seem. Miriam keeps texting me that there isn't much progress. I mean, we basically have a song ready, but we haven't had anything public. But I have just the plan. I couldn't wait to tell the rest what I was going to do.

I took my cellphone and called Leon. "Hello?" He answered. "We're having a little concert today." I said. "What?!" He said sounding shocked. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I said. "No, I mean yea I want to be in it. Where do we meet or what?" He asked. "The usual. Meet around 12." I said. "Ok, got it." He said. "Kay, see you later." I said, hanging up. I just hoped it would all turn out good.

[...]

As I went to one of my classes, Miriam approached me. "What happened to the posters?" Miriam asked worriedly. I looked to where I had placed one of the posters we had made. Maybe there was a slight posibility that people might have joined all this time if the posters were still up. But obviously someone was mean enough to take the posters that we had worked so hard on. Either way, we'll get the word out somehow. "I got permission from the administration and teachers to hold an assembly during class time. I'm holding a little concert. I know it's unplanned and maybe you guys aren't ready, but I wan't to make it public at least of our existence. " I said. "Are you sure about this Lola? If you do it, break a leg. I'll be supporting as always!" Miriam said.

**A/N: A follower? Thank You so much! I really appreciate it! **

**Okay, so I'm kind of having trouble finding the first songs every released by Vocaloid. Or better said, created by Vocaloid. I found that Lola has the oldest song on nico nico, but I know Leon was first if I'm not wrong. Leon's first CD was released in 2006, called "A place in the sun", but he was launched in 2004. I'm a bit unsure since there wasn't much of a fandom then. Kind of hard to find the pieces of information. I'm going to use what I find, and hopefully it's close enough. I might not put it all in order, but I'll do my best! If you know anything about this, or I am wrong in pieces of information I include, please PM or review and correct me. I am still learning of Vocaloid history. **

**I used Lola's viewpoint! Hope to be adding new vocaloids soon! Be expecting that! I'll be taking requests for ideas on the story, for I am not familiar with all the Vocaloids. **

**And.. The concert is coming up! How do you think it will be? What will the audience think? Or who will the audience be? The answers to the questions will be coming up in the next chapter and more. **

**Please Review! Anyway, Thank You! Hope to be uploading the next chapter soon! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "Memory"

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Still Lola's point of view..-**

I was walking to my 3rd hour lunch when Meiko appoached me.

"I'm in." She said. I was super confused on what she meant.

"I mean as in the concert. Miriam told me. I'll do as much as I can." She said with a smile. I smiled.

"Thanks. You really don't have to, but if you really want, just meet in the usual classroom by 12.. which will be in about an hour." I said. She nodded.

"I'll be there!" She said with a smile, and left.

**-Leon's Point of view-**

As I walked to the room, I felt a bit nervous again. What the heck?! I thought to myself knowing that nervousness was no good to perform. And it would be soon. I walked into the room and both Lola and Meiko were already there.

"Your here!" Lola said smiling. "Meiko wants us to sing the song that we did a couple days ago. I think we called it memory." Lola said.

"Uh.. sure." I said, thinking about it.

Once I realizd what song that was, it made me more nervous. I can't give you a reason why. The clock kept ticking and it got closer to our time.

We, along with Miriam who came a bit later, practiced probably 10 times when we finally decided that it was fine.

"Ugh.. I'm actually nervous!" Miriam said walking back and forth.

"It'll be fine." Meiko said.

"They already have all the instruments at the auditorium. Should we go?" Lola said. Although she spoke calmly, something told me that she was also nervous, she just tried to hide it.

**-Lola's point of view-**

Nervous.. nervous.. To be honest, I got this nervousness crawling into my spine. As soon as we went to the auditorium, I felt a chill through my spine of the thought of performing. It all seemed much more simple when we first came up with the idea. It seemed.. so easy. But now I came to the pure realisation that this took more effort than we thought.

I gave out a silent sigh as I tried to make myself less nervous.

"Hello! Ready to perform?" The lady from administration said as she set up the microphones on the stage.

"I hope so." I said with a smile. There went another chill.

"Don't be nervous, It'll be fine, just watch." She said with a wink. I smiled.

I turned to look at Leon who stood by Meiko and Miriam, who were talking about the audience that would be watching us. They seemed the most exited after all. Or at least less nervous.

"Before you guys perform, we're going to have a tiny speech, since this assembly was meant to persuade students to take good decisions in life and go to college and universities. When I introduce you, go to your places and when I say 'enjoy the show', the curtains will go up." The lady said.

"Ok! I'll tell the rest." I said, walking towards the rest of the group.

"We have to wait until after the speech, and she'll give signal to when to start. But I'll tell you when o get to your spots." I said to them.

"Gah, I can't believe this is actually happening!" Miriam said, Showing some nervousness.

Before we knew it, they we're announcing students to go down to the auditorium, by hallways. We stood behind the curtains, only hearing the voices, as the room became each time more filled. We stood quietly as we waited for this moment we had waited for.

"Welcome, to everyone. I want to thank you all for being here today. As you probably have heard, we wanted to..." The lady spoke, beginning he speech.

I looked towards Leon, who was looking toward the floor, nervously. He could obviously not hide it even though he tried.

After a long time of waiting, I finally heard the signal. "Get to your spots." I whispered to the group. They instantly went to their spots; Meiko on one corner, and Miriam on the other. Leon an I were standing in the middle, holding microphones that were yet not on. "When the curtains rise." I whispered to let them know when to start. They nodded with a nervous smile. I still couldn't believe this was real. This wasn't a dream.

The seconds that passed before the curtains arose in front of us were infinite, as my whole life played like a movie in my head.

When I was little I would always say that one day I would sing for a real crowd. I always liked to sing, and I only got the chance to sing to my tiny crowd, being my family. It was only my mom and dad who would listen to me. As I began growing, my parents began to go on bussiness trips and I was left alone, being left to sing to myself. 'One day..' I said to myself, 'Just one day I will sing to a real crowd' , as I sung to myself one of those days. And here it was. Not one of those dreams at night, nor one of those stories I made up. It was the real version. It was happening.

**-Leon's point of view-**

As the curtain finally began to rise up, time became much longer than I ever had seen. Second became hours, which became years of my life. Memories rose through my hands as I held the microphone on my hand. The nervousness that I had suddenly vanished away, into memories of these recent days.

Not only did I make friends, but I was doing what I loved, singing. Here I was, ready to sing in public as my friends stood beside me, ready to follow along to our beat. This was it. The thought of it filled my heart with a warmness that made me smile. Before the curtain arose enough to uncover our faces, I turned to look at Lola who seemed to be sucked in thoughts.

She looked to see me and we both smiled, as if saying "Let's do this." I looked back to the curtain which finally uncovered our faces, and it was finally time to perform.

_ "I'm not sure what we're doing, I don't know how we got in.. this situation. But I think I like it the rendegrous of our lips. We make a perfect fit."_

_"Oh, is this love?...I can't tell what we're done"_

_"Oh, is this right?.. I don't know what to do"_

_ "Whisper to me.. (Don't talk to me)...It will set me free.. (Just let me be)"_

_ "There's no way that I.. (Didn't) __Expect this tonight"_

_ "Nothing is wrong (Something is wrong)"_

_ "My thoughts they are gone (something is wrong it is all gone)"_

_ "It wont be for long (Can't stop)"_

_ "But I'll remeber this always (forever)"_

[...]

**-Lola's point of view-**

We finished singing, Leon and I looking toward each other. I had not noticed until that very moment how his blonde hair went with his light green eyes. That though kind of shook my heart a little.

"Uh.. I'll be back." I said right after the curtains reached the floor. I sped through the room, leaving the microphone on one of the little desks that were hidden to the audience. For some reason I felt like I had to let out that little feeling of nervousness that came to me when I looked at him. I had not thought about it much.

**-Leon's point of view-**

As soon as we were finished, Lola suddenly looked a bit nervous. That made me wonder if anything was wrong. I mean, it was over after all. As soon as she left, I turned to look at Meko and Miriam who were both smiling. Not just a normal smile. They were smiling like they were trying to tell me something. Not like I would know why they had such a huge smile.

"I think we did good." Miriam said as we heard the crowds voices, leaving back to their classes. "I think so too. But the audience might have a total different perspective on us." I said, realizing that it wouldn't really be a success unless people actually liked it. We might like it, but it doesn't mean they will.

"I bet at least one person will join. Out of everyone, there's bound to be one who will want to. Don't you think?" Meiko said, with a happy expression. Well, she had a point. Hopefully.

"Back!" Lola said, coming through the door, where we all were.

"I'm going to have to talk to you." Miriam told Lola with a wink. I looked at her then at Lola wondering what I wasn't being told. Well, that's what sucks on being the only guy in this group. Or at least for now.

**A/N: I have to thank all of you who are following, favorited &/or reviewed. Thank you so much! I hope not to let you down!**

** I kind of had to improvise on what Leon looked liked. Lots agree that he should be blonde for some reason, so I added that. The rest was just... hopefully it's okay. I'm thinking Lola should be brunette, but maybe you guys can help me decide?**

** Thank you all once more, and I hope to be updating soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- "I wish they'd just die"

**A/N: So, before starting I would like to make a disclaimer as I haven't done before, but I must. **

**I do not own Vocaloid, any of the vocaloids, or any of it's songs. Thank You! **

**Now.. to the story! (:**

A month passsed.. or maybe a half a semester. I can't tell you the exact time. All I knew is that as a band, we progressed in making songs, but no new members. I felt a bit disappointed, but I was happy to do something I liked. Wasn't that the purpose of this?

I walked down the hallway during lunch time alone, as I hadn't done ever since I met Lola. It was quite different now with her, Miriam and Meiko. They were all so fun, and kind of made me happier than I was before. As I opened the door to go outside, it suddenly came to me that we should probably come up with a better band name. The one we had... wasn't quite catchy. Maybe that was the problem. I sat down on a bench, where I could see people playing sports, since some people had gym during this time.

The closest people to me were playing a sport which I did not recognize. That just shows how sporty I am. Not very much. They were all guys and mostly all of them seemed to be in their last year of high school. I looked up to see the sun that shined above me, as it was still warm out.

"-ugh!" I heard someone yell. I turned down, to see that a guy with blue hair was hit in the face. "God, I wish they'd just die!" He yelled to himself, sitting next to me, as he put his hand on his face from the pain of the hit. "Hey, aren't you the one from that band that played a while back?" He suddenly asked me. I turned to look at him. I didn't think that he would actually remember. "Yea." I said. "That's so cool! It'd be awesome if you were recruting members. I might just join. I bet it's much better than being with these dudes." He said, enthusiasticly. "Actually, we are looking for new members." I said. Finally, someone showed interest. Better yet, it wasn't another girl. Not saying that I don't like girls, it just feels sort of awkward being the only guy sometimes.

"Really?! I'll join! I can do some singing." The blue hair guy said.

**Lola's point of view.**

As soon as I exited my classroom, I found myself looking out through the window from another classroom. The sun was shining, the birds were singing beautifully. Something gave me the feeling that today would be a good day. I smiled and skipped through the hallway. I was too happy you could say. "Hi Lola!" Ann said to me as I passed by. "Hello!" I said smiling. 'Well, someone's happy! Maybe you could spread some of that happiness." Ann said with a smile. I laughed and nodded, going on, as she walked the opposite direction from the one which I was headed.

I walked down the stairs and outside, to feel the warmness of the sun. It was great. Perfect day. "Hey, want to come play Tennis?" Miriam said, passing by me. "Yeah, sure!" I said. I went toward the Tennis court to find myself with a little group, which I think Miriam may have started. "Team ready!' Miriam said.

We played, making random rules as we went. It wasn't professional Tennis, so whatever. "Lola, do you think our band will ever grow?" Miriam said as I hit the ball with the racket. "I don't know. But we should think positive. If we don't get any people, that's ok. I think it would expand if we were to keep this band going next year as well." I said. Miriam kept silent for a bit. "Well, I don't know. I'll join next year if I get time to do it. I can't tell what schedule I'll get either. But I'll do my best to stay." She said. I kept playing, thinking. What if even next year, we didn't get any new members?

"What about you, Meiko?" Miriam shouted to Meiko, who played aside from us. "What?" She said, turning to look suddenly, and missing the ball. "Are you going to join the band next year?' Miriam said. "Yeah, sure." She said with a light smile, as she picked up the ball.

I smiled at the thought that this may really last more. At first it was an idea, then something for fun, but now it was real. As I threw the ball to Miriam, she began to laugh, as she looked away, missing the throw. I turned to look at the direction she was looking. I saw a couple of guys playing dodgeball, and farther, Leon with this bue haired guy.

"You should of seen! He got hit right on the face!" Miriam said, still laughing. "Who?" I asked. "The boy with the blue hair. Looks like a sophomore to me." She said. I looked at him, who was now talking to Leon. He did look like a sophomore, but at the same time, I'd believe that he could be a junior or Senior. I have no idea.

"He kind of looks a bit like Meiko's type." She said, turning to look over at Meiko. Meiko missed the ball and instantly turned to look at Miriam. "Wh-at?" Meiko said, a bit nervous looking. "That blue haired one over there." Miriam said. "You don't know." Meiko said, and kept playing. "She just won't admit it. I think she might like him if it wasn't her first time seeing him." Miriam said smiling. Meiko looked at her a bit annoyed, and kept playing. "Here's your guy coming." Miriam said to me.

I turnd around to see what she was talking about, and I saw that boy and Leon walking toward us, as they talked to each other. I looked back to Miriam, and she gave me a wink.

Gosh, I hate when people do that.

"Hey Lola, Kaito-senpai wants to join our group." Leon said. I smiled as I realized where this was coming to. I guess some people do notice our band. "That's great! When do you want to start?" I said. "Do I need to fill an application?" He asked. "Of course not!" I said with a little laugh. "Oh ok. Well, I don't really have a busy schedule. I can start anytime I guess." He said. "Well.. we'll meet today. Is that ok?" I said. "Perfect rhyme. Yep! I'll be there!" he said with a smile. I gave in a little giggle. "Yeah, see you too!" I said smiling, as he then walked away.

**Leon's point of view**

Honestly, something has gotten into me. Beside food. I mean, as Lola giggled, I felt a little jealousy overcome me. I wasn't quite sure why. Once Kaito walked away, I kind of froze in spot, thinking what this was. It hadn't happened to me before.

"Heyy Leoonn!" Miriam said in a weird accent. I looked at her and she smiled as if she were trying to convey to me a couple of words that I had no idea what they were. I can't read minds. "Frozen there looking at someone?" She said in a playful tone. That made me freeze more in thought. Was she referring to Lola? "What the he-ck?!" Lola said right away, as she sounded a bit nervous now. "We-ll. I'll leave you two alone. Girls, let's go, got to tell you something important." Miriam said, making the group playing tennis walk away along with her.

I turned to look at her, and she looked to me, then turning to look away fast. I thought to myself, searching for a few words to break this awkwardness but nothing would come up. I suck.

"Uhm.. what do you think about cherry blossoms?" I came up with anything I could think of. "Like those Japanese ones?" She said with a smile. "Yeah!" I said. "Gah, I love them. Makes me want to travel to Japan. I've heard it's really pretty over there." She said. Surprisingly, we have common inteests. "Yeah, me too. Maybe if we become famous enough we'll go sometime." I said. "Yep!" She said smiling.

**[-]**

Before we knew it, we had gotten much closer to the end of the year. Our group consisted of only Miriam, Meiko, Lola, Kaito and I when we finished. It wasn't so much, but it wasn't terrible either. Something was better than nothing. I couldn't tell whether we would make it through another year or not, but my wishes were that it would.

I woke up to face the day, looking at my calendar that we had reached the last day of school. I sighed at the thought that it could be both a good and a bad thing. After changing and eating, I ran out my house as I walked to school. It was warm, and most people were planning to stay home rather than going to school the last day. But I had something in mind, even being the last day. And someone in mind as well.

We all stood in the cafeteria as they all did the last day of school, for it was not very long. "Hey Leon!" Lola came to me as I stood looking at my cellphone like a loner. "Hi!" I said smiling. "Come over here!" She said, pulling me by the arm, then running across the hallway.

We were ther again. The same place.

**Lola's point of view**

When I woke up this morning I was crying. It was one of those dreams where you get all upset and think it's super sad, then when you wake up, you realize you would never cry like that for such things. Or at least, that much.

The first thing I did in the morning beside crying was yell. I don't know why. Well, I do. As I woke up from my dream, I was still half asleep. My last words were "I promise to keep this band going." I paused for a moment remembering my dream and realizing what I said. "Great, another promise!" I said, throwing my face on the wet pillow. Although it was just a dream, I felt horrible if I didn't keep the promise. I knew I had to do it.

As I stood in the classroom, we both stayed in silence, as if we both had a sudden flashback of memories. We looked at each other, and before we knew it, we were getting closer. He kissed me, then pushed away, turning red. "I'm sorry." He said looking down. "It's.. ok." I said. That made him turn only more red. "You weren't supposed to say that!" He said nervously. Well, how could I say otherwise, since that would be a lie?

"Well, then, what was I supposed to say?" I said. He looked at me then away again. "I don't know.." He said. "Your so funny. It's like you kissed me expecting me to dislike it." I said laughing a little. "Well, how should I know whether you liked it or not?" He said, still red. "Well, I guess I like you. That should say enough." I said, as I felt my face turn warm. Since I met him in the starting of the year, I didn't expect myself to ever say that. He turned even more red as if he didn't expect that from me. "Um.. Ugh.. I don't know what to say in this kind of moment." He said. I laughed even more. "Silly! I love you." I said, hugging him. He didn't have to tell me anything, because I knew his unspoken words as he hugged me back. We stood there for a bit, until we both let go.

"I can't believe the year is over. Let's keep this band going, even next year." Leon said, stealing my words. I smiled. "Of course! Why not?" I said. I knew that there was only a possibility, but either way, we would make our best try. Hopefully it will expand this time!

**A/N: The year is over already! Well, for us it's december so I guess that is close enough. But yes, the school year is over for the future Vocaloid crew. Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapters, for lots of things are going to happen, and new characters! (dramatic music) Thanks to all that stick throught. I hope I can finish this story and not go on hiatus, but that also depends on you guys.**

**Any ideas or suggestions? I'm open for any you might have. I'll do my best to keep this tory soundind good and not to.. well..suckish.**

**By the way.. don't take the title wrong. Um.. It's a Kaito song, just telling those who don't know. (:**

**Review please! I greatly appreciate to see that I have not been abandoned!.. Although I don't deserve it...**

**Anyways.. Thank you all again! (:**


End file.
